Paternity Leave and Cookies
by BreakMyDreams
Summary: He was even bigger than he had thought, he realized as he stuffed another cookie in his mouth and dabbed a tissue at the tears still streaming down his face.  Mpreg


Kurt had known it was coming, he had been counting down the day's actually, because as the months came and went and his pregnancy progressed he knew without a doubt that he was not going to be able to keep working up until the baby was born. He had actually been excited early on, having morning sickness, back aches, and heart burn constantly while trying to work was not easy and he had thought being at home and not having to deal with nosy coworkers would make things easier on him. He had been excited about having extra time to work on the nursery and the prospect of not having to find new ways to dress up his ever-expanding waistline. He had happily sat through the baby shower/early birthday party his coworkers had thrown for him and packed everything he thought he would need into a box thinking the next few months would be great. Now though, he was seven and a half months pregnant, as big as a house, exhausted twenty-four hours a day, and having trouble sitting down and standing up without help and that just made spending eight hours a day home alone a pain in the ass.

He was too tired to work on the nursery but too uncomfortable to sleep and after two whole days of being on paternity leave he realized that being at work every day had actually kept his mind off of what he had considered then to be unbearable aches and pains. He had been too busy before to notice when his ankles started swelling and the only time he'd had to think about just how much weight he was gaining was when he was trying to force himself into clothes he had outgrown in the mornings. Today he noticed that his feet were swelling almost immediately; which led to him taking a moment to sit and prop them up, which had led to him really inspecting his baby bump for the first time in awhile. That lead to him stepping on a scale voluntarily for the first time since he got pregnant, which led to him bawling for thirty minutes, followed by him staring at his stomach in the mirror for twenty minutes. Which then led to him stepping back onto the scales because he could have sworn his stomach had gotten bigger while he was looking at it, which led to him bawling for another thirty minutes.

He was even bigger than he had thought, he realized as he stuffed another cookie in his mouth and dabbed a tissue at the tears still streaming down his face. He had been able to convince himself that his belly was the only place he'd been gaining weight but now that he had taken a nice long look at himself he knew that was not the case and he wanted to know why no one had told him this. It was glaringly obvious to him now that his cheeks were chubby, his arms flabby, and his ass needed its own zip code so it had to have been obvious to everyone else for a while now and yet no one had said a word to him. He continued to eat his cookies, his tears picking up again as the thought crossed his mind that he was sitting there making himself even chubbier with every cookies consumed, and wondered how his husband could even stand to look at him anymore.

Kurt heard the telltale sign of the front door unlocking and was horrified to realize that he had wasted his entire day and tried in vain to wipe the tears from his face and the cookie crumbs from his belly before his husband reached the living room. He heard the door open and his husband call out to him and tried his best to sound cheery when he responded but no less than ten second later Blaine was kneeling in front of him, concern written all over his face.

One of Blaine's hand skimmed over Kurt's belly, looking for the cause of all the tears, while the other came up to cup his face, "What's wrong, is it the baby, do I need to call the doctor?" Blaine asked hurriedly, already fumbling for his phone.

"I'm f-f-fine", Kurt sobbed, his tears picking up again at the thought that he had needlessly worried his amazing husband. His amazing husband who was probably going to leave him because he was huge, and oh God, he was turning thirty tomorrow so he was old now too.

Blaine's eyes were still wide with panic as he cupped his husband's face again, "Kurt, honey, I know what fine looks like, and this isn't it. What is it sweetie, tell me and I'll make it better."

Kurt hiccupped pitifully and before he could stop himself it was all spilling out, "I hate paternity leave and I've gotten so f-f-fat I don't know how you can even look at me, and-and now I'm old too and I just ate half a box of cookies."

"Oh, Kurt", Blaine said softly, sitting on the edge of the coffee table and pulling the other man into a hug, pressing a kiss to his temple, "You are not fat sweetie, not at all, the doctor said you were at a good weight during your last appointment, remember? You are so beautiful; I could look at you all day." He pressed another kiss to Kurt's temple, running a hand through his husbands hair before continuing, "I can understand you being upset about turning thirty, it is a big deal, but if you will remember correctly, I turned thirty eight months ago, so if you are old then I'm right there with you."

"I'm s-sorry", Kurt whimpered against Blaine's shoulder, "I didn't realize just how much my job was distracting me from all of this until now. All I've been able to think about today is how much weight I've gained and how I'm never going to be able to lose it all and how you are going to leave me because of it."

"Shh, Kurt, you have no reason to be sorry", Blaine whispered, "And I'm not going to leave you, no matter what, I love you and we are starting a family together, there is no way in the world I'm walking away from that."

Kurt sniffled and nodded, tightening his hold on his husband as his tears finally began to slow and he felt himself relax slightly as calloused hands sifted through his hair and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Just hang in there a little while longer, there's only six days of classes left and then I'll be here to distract you", He whispered, nuzzling his nose into Kurt's soft hair and kissing the shell of his ear.

"I love you", Kurt murmured into Blaine's shoulder as the last of his tears finally slipped down his cheeks.

"I love you too", Blaine sighed, feeling relief slip in as he realized the tears had stopped, "It is nearly six o'clock now, what do you want for dinner? I'll cook."

Kurt pulled back and looked at him with wide eyes, "I told you I just ate half a box of cookies."

"Yes, but its dinner time, are you still hungry?" He asked.

Kurt flushed red as his stomach growled in response, his husband grinned at him in response, kissing him on the cheek before moving to stand up.

"That's what I thought", He murmured, helping the other man to stand, running a hand over his distended belly, "Now, what do you two want for dinner, whatever you want, just name it and I'll cook it, we'll call it an early birthday dinner."

Blaine grinned as he led his husband into the kitchen, listening as he rattled off several of his most recent cravings as possibilities.


End file.
